Depression
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: PUNISHMENT FIC: Ya might want to have a hankie. It's gonna be harsh: Davis and Veemon both just leave japan in atempts to forget their lives and all the others over not being able to have Kari and Gatomon, but when a new gang of crazy punk kids and their Digimon begin to terrorize the others, will Davis and Veemon help them, or just continue to ignore them.
1. Damn it Davis

**CHAPTER ONE**

Many years had passed since Maylo-Myotismon's defeat…

Most of the Digi Destined moved on with their lives, graduating high-school, going through college, many of them had finally achieved their dream careers, while some were still studying just a little longer. A lot of them had even found special someone, and had gotten married and begun to settle down.

Even Patamon and Gatomon, but they preferred to date as Angemon and Angewomon.

Kari and TK dated a long time, and after years of it, they finally got engaged, and as luck would have it, so had Yolei and Ken. They all decided to have a joint wedding, and then everyone could attend what they hoped to be one of the biggest and grandest celebrations of the year.

Almost everyone that is…

Ever since Kari and TK started dating in college, Davis had been rarely seen, mainly because he was a busy man now. As president and CEO of the most successful noodle company in the world, his new job had taken him to many business meetings all around the world, however… whenever he seemed to have free time, either in another country, or finally at home. He wouldn't talk to anyone. He'd never call or email.

He and Veemon did however have time to take a quick trip to the Digital World and scout around to make sure everything was fine and no new bad guys or evils were rising, but every so often he'd run into the gang and be forced to hang with them against his wishes.

The only people he seemed to be really open with were Ken and Yolei, he trusted them, and they knew the real reason he was avoiding everyone.

"It's Kari, isn't it?" Ken asked.

Davis let out a small sigh "Yep. Another mystery solved, detective."

Davis tried his best to get Kari out of his mind. He knew she liked TK, and eventually it turned into love. Everyone always said they made such a cute couple. Now all anyone could talk about were the upcoming weddings, which were only a week away.

But that was beside the point. He tried therapy, he tried going out with other girls, but nothing was helping. His heart belonged to Kari, and she didn't feel the same, "What's the point anymore?" he would ask. Staring at Kari and TK, and knowing how happy they were together was too much for his aching heart. He couldn't just keep tiptoeing around them to avoid them around every street, and he couldn't ask his friends to stop hanging with them. But if he hung out with his others friends, he'd have to hang with them and see them and hear about how happy they were.

Yolei and Ken hated seeing him all torn up like this. "You're really upset about this." Yolei said. Davis nodded, but he didn't wish to do anything bad to upset Kari and TK, even though he practically was by not talking to them or taking any interest in their wedding plans, or even Ken and Yolei's.

"Davis…?" Ken asked nervously. "Look, I know this is probably a bad idea, but… I need to ask anyway. Will you be my best man at the wedding?"

Davis did look strange for a moment. A mixture of shock and sadness that Ken would dare invite him to his wedding, knowing TK and Kari's wedding would proceed at the same time. "I'm sorry." Ken said

"No don't be." Davis said with a weak smile. "I won't be able to anyway. I won't be here."

"You have to go away again?" Yolei asked "When will you be back?"

Davis now looked sad "I won't be back." He regretted to say, and he explained that he had ordered his new world-wide head office to be based in California and he'd be running his company full-time from there.

Yolei and Ken did think that was pretty big, but they had a sneaky feeling there was more to it, and Ken didn't have to be a detective to realize. "You're just running away? Just like that…?"

Davis nodded it was to get away from Kari and TK, and from the sadness that was plaguing him. "Therapist said it was for the best. I should start a new someplace else and get everything off my mind."

"Davis… you can't." Yolei said. Her voice was starting to sound tearful. "You can't just leave us all. We're you're friends. Your life is here." But Davis disagreed "I can't just keep staying here either and be upset over Kari and TK. What do you expect me to do? Go around with a fake smile on my face and pretend everything is okay… when really it's not?"

Ken hated to admit it but "He's right, Yolei." Then he turned to face his friend "When do you leave?"

Davis hesitated again and answered, "Tomorrow… at noon." This was the first anyone knew of anything. Davis hadn't told the others because he didn't want them to make a fuss, or do something like convince him to stay, or throw a going away party, and worst of all… he didn't want Kari to know for fear of her discovering the truth, that she was the reason he was leaving.

"I should go." Davis said "I have to finish packing a few things."

Yolei and Ken offered to help, but Davis insisted they not. "I really just want to be alone for this. You understand?"

His friends nodded, and asked it maybe they could come to the airport the next day and see him off. Davis did all he could to hold in his tears and the aching pain of that shot through his gut for saying. "Sure. Just… don't tell anyone until I'm gone… please."

That's when he hugged both his friends tightly, and then he headed for the door. "Goodnight, Davis…" Yolei said sadly.

Davis turned to face them and smiled his weakest and saddest smile ever. "Goodbye." Then he was gone.

Ken and Yolei didn't know what to think or do right now.

As for Davis he was walking down the hall letting his tears finally fall and muttered under his breath. "I'm sorry guys. I'm sorry I lied!"

…

The next morning, Ken and Yolei found out he had lied to them…

When they got to his apartment only find he had already left without calling them, and when they asked the manager. She explained that Davis left for the airport and she knew that his plane left at nine in the night.

Davis had slipped off without so much as leaving them his number, his email address, or anything, all but one note…

_By the time you two read this, you'll already have discovered that I lied to you and I'm gone._

_I felt it was best to do it this way and not to your faces, because as much as I don't like it… when I said I'm moving away from everything… that means the two of you as well. I don't think we should comminute with each other anymore as it won't help me recover and start over._

_I'm sorry for lying to you, and I know you may not forgive me for it, but… try and be happy together. I love you both._

_…Davis!_

Yolei and Ken had to show the others. "He's gone!" snapped Tai

"When, how…?" snapped Matt.

TK thought Davis was a real jerk for just up and abandoning everyone without explanation, and Kari also thought it was mean of him to just up and lie like that, but that's when Ken and Yolei explained why Davis left. "Because of me…?" Kari asked "I thought he was over me…?"

"It looks like he wasn't." Gatomon said.

"So, he's really gone?" asked Patamon "All alone…?"

"I don't think so…" said Wormon "He has Veemon with him."

TK was still badmouthing Davis for what he did "That jerk, how dare he upsets us all before the weddings."

And then… much to everyone else's shock. Yolei and Ken weren't sure their wedding would happen. They were too depressed, and they couldn't just pretend to be happy and move on just like that. "I guess that's it then." Ken said, and as much as Yolei hated to agree "Our wedding's off."

A long moment of silence fell on the room, and Cody gazed out the window at the sky. _"Damn it, Davis_." He thought to himself.


	2. Trying to forget or remember

**CHAPTER TWO**

Almost a whole year had passed since Davis and Veemon moved to California, and things had come quite of ways since they came. Davis' company was as successful as ever, and some days, when Davis wasn't working in the office he went out with his own noodle-cart. The crowds loved it when he was there and having the master chef cooking their noodles for them.

Davis was a friendly guy and very generous, especially to little children. "Thank you Mr. Motomyia." A little girl would say and Davis would smile and wink at her. "You got it kid."

Veemon had the best job of all, counting the money they collected, and it took him a while to remember they weren't in Japan anymore and the money was in dollars, not yen.

Davis had become wealthier than ever, but he decided not to be greedy and often donated some of his earnings to charities and poor houses to help people. Of course he still kept a good amount for himself and he bought a penthouse apartment in Beverly Hills, just a few miles from his office building where he controlled all of Noodle-Corp

His house was pretty cozy and had an amazing view, and even a large pool outside where they would swim, and a large patio for whenever Davis had people over for a company get-together.

He and Veemon were pretty much living the high life. Good home and comfort, lots of money and food, and best of all, a whole city filled with people who just loved them for their kindness and generosity.

Davis would sometimes agree with some people. "Yes, I feel like the luckiest man in the world." When really, deep down, after all this time, he still hadn't quite let go of all there was from his former life. "You missh them, don't you?"

"Oh… nah… no I don't." Davis said "Well… maybe just… just a little."

Davis even checked his email again, and it had just normal emails of business, co-workers, or the occasional junk mail, but not one from his former friends, and that was how he liked it. How could they message him anyway, he gave them no information.

Meanwhile, he was still single. He never once tried to go on any dates, or even ask a woman he thought was pretty out for a coffee or anything. "Davish, you've got to shtop doing this to yourshelf." Veemon said.

Davis hung his head "Veemon, not this again."

"Yesh, thish again…" and Veemon went on explaining that he was still in love with Gatomon, but he hadn't seen much of her since she dated Patamon, and when she digvolved into Angewomon, she was so beautiful that Veemon couldn't contain himself, "But I knew I had to. Beshide's there's more Angewomon's out there and maybe even other Digimon girls who might like me. I jusht have to keep trying, and I know you can too."

Davis smiled at Veemon and patted his head "Veemon… as much as I appreciate your concern. For me… it's just not like that. There was only one Kari out there, and she loves another guy, no matter how hard I try my mind always goes back to her." In other words, he was explaining to Veemon, yet again, that he couldn't even try to date other women if his heart belonged to one already. It wouldn't be fair to the other women… or him at that.

Veemon still wasn't sure he understood and figured again "…Musth be a human thing."

Davis chuckled softly and then walked out onto the patio on the roof of the skyscraper, about forty stories high, and he gazed out to the west and could see the ocean from his view. As the sun was setting he couldn't help but wonder if by now the others had forgotten him. _"I'll bet they have."_ He thought to himself. He even bet that Kari and TK were married by now and living together. At least he didn't have to be there to bother them, or they couldn't bother him at least.

…

Kari was preschool teacher, and it was still only just afternoon in Japan, and the children were all leaving for home. She saw them all out of the school, and promised they'd all have more fun the next day, and yet, when the last child left, she was all alone, except for Gatomon.

"Cat's got your tongue?" she asked.

Kari sighed, and tried to change the subject "Where'd you get that flower? Did Patamon give it you?"

"Yes, he did." Gatomon answered "But quit doing that Kari."

"Doing what?"

"You know what I mean… changing the subject every time you get that look in your eyes."

Kari was not married to TK, and never did. They weren't even engaged anymore. After Davis had left, during the first few weeks TK kept going on and on about how Davis was just a selfish guy begging for attention. While Kari first agreed with that, none of the others felt that way. Not even Tai, and soon… even Kari began to realize that maybe Davis leaving was her fault, and was, to him, the best move, not to mention after all that happened… she still considered him a friend.

TK felt Kari was betraying him, and left her to think about it, but she took so long that TK ultimately decided to break off the relationship, just like that. Everyone was really mad at him then, especially Kari, and she soon began to wonder how she could ever love a man like him.

But over the months the anger faded and they reconciled, but, they didn't start up their relationship again. TK now felt very badly for how he was mocking Davis, and getting angry at everyone who didn't side with him.

So, Kari was not married, and never attempted to even try to move from it. How could she. The guys she once loved dumped her, and one of her closest friends had been gone for a long time. She hadn't seen or spoken to him for over year.

"Kari, you have to stop thinking like this." Gatomon said "It's not good for you. Think of the children." By that, she meant her students.

Kari didn't think she could keep kidding herself anymore. Ever since Yolei and Ken told her about Davis leaving, she always kept wondering if she really hurt Davis that much… only to keep answering herself _"Of course you did!"_ and she reminded by flashbacks of the past, she teased Davis constantly by flirting with TK to make him jealous, and when they started dating, all she could ever talk about was her and TK and never once considered that Davis meet be feeling upset.

Kari just rested her head against the window and let her hand slide down on the glass.

The others all shared their feelings and lament of missing Davis and wishing he would just come home, and maybe they could work something out, but always in the end they decided against it. Davis was a grown man, and had his own life. It was best to let him make his own choices. Besides… they no idea where he lived in California anyway, even Izzy was unable to detect his exact location. His D3 and D-Terminal hadn't been activated in a long time. They even tried long distance phone calls to Noodle Corp, constantly, but it soon became obvious that Davis had told his phone operators to not accept calls of any kind from any of them.

These extreme lengths made it seem as if Davis really didn't want to talk to any of them, or acknowledge if they were even alive.

…

Elsewhere, there was more thinking going on.

In a shadowy part of town, five young punks had gathered in a rundown tavern that hadn't been used for years. "Okay… roll call."

And one by one, the other punks called out their names.

"Isaac…"

"Kira..."

"ZZ"

"Shane."

And their leader was Lance.

These five were nothing but punk kids who always went about causing trouble and mischief. They were out to make a name for themselves as the meanest kids on any block in the world, but even after all the crimes they pulled off; they still never got their names in the books. "Until now…" Lance said "I got us a biggie. If this doesn't make us famous I don't know what will."

Isaac was all jumpy with excitement. He was usually the most enthusiastic of the gang but often rather annoying. "What's the plan this time eh? We gonna bust open a bank? Kidnap a kid for ransom… or maybe!"

"SHUT UP!" snapped Lance.

"Sorry." peeped Isaac.

"What a loser." The other whispered to one another.

Lance cleared his throat and announced their grand master plan "We are going to outwit the Digi Destined and beat them at their own game, by finishing them off."

The others awed in interest. No one had ever been able to outmatch the Digi Destined before, not even some of the biggest baddies they ever fought, and all the team members were adults now. It would be crazy to challenge them head on.

Lance was aware of this, but he felt the Digi Destined only had one weakness- Their Digimon. "They may be big and tough with those big monsters by their sides, but what if we… shot them down first?"

The others liked the idea…

"Uh, just one thing…" Shane asked "How are we supposed to even begin to pull off that stunt? We don't even one of them Digi vice thing-a-majigs."

"Yeah… we can't even get into that Digi World place either." added Kira.

Lance gazed over at ZZ "Show em, babe."

ZZ removed her clip-on shades revealing she was a former high school genius, and a very powerful computer hacker. This practically scared the other members of her team. "Say, you actually learned that stuff?"

"Have you ever been to high school, Shane?" ZZ asked "I taught my profs How to do stuff like this." And she opened her laptop and began to do her stuff- scouting for a possible entry to the Digital World. "I got a lock."

Lance smiled "All right… let's move. Phase one begins soon."

The team sniggered wickedly, and Isaac dumbly asked "Uh, what's that again?"

Kira just smacked him across the face. Poor Isaac felt dizzy "Are we there yet? Uhn…!"


	3. Depressing Dreams

**CHAPTER THREE**

The Punks made it to the outskirts of town and climbed to the top of a hill in the fields, and just waited for the right moment. "Can we hurry up? I have to take a leak." complained Isaac.

"You can leak when we get there. Just hold it!" snapped Kira.

"Will you guys, shut up! I'm trying to concentrate." growled ZZ as she worked on her laptop. A few minutes later, she quickly worked her stuff, and as if by magic, a digital gateway appeared. "There it is…" Lance said "Let's go." And one by one, he and his team jumped in. Isaac hesitated at the moment until he was grabbed by the arm and yanked right in.

…

Meanwhile, Izzy was hard at work at home in his new computer laboratory, when he noticed something unusual. "What's this…?" He did his computations while muttering to himself and he woke up Tentomon. "If you don't mind, some of us are trying to sleep." he said. Izzy apologized, but he showed him what was going on. "Someone's entered the Digital World… but without a Digivice."

"Oh, you know how the Digital World works…" Tentomon said "It's probably just selecting some new humans and plans to give them all that you have."

"Hmm, maybe…" Izzy said, but he kept on going at his computer, and Tentomon decided to put on his earmuffs. "He's going to be up all night again."

…

Meanwhile, it late at night in California…

Davis was in bed trying to sleep, but it was no good. Not because of all the noise and traffic down below in the streets, but because his mind was torturing him again. All he kept seeing were images of his old friends and the good old days when things were okay, but it would fade away and be replaced by the horrors that he was facing now.

He never thought it before, but he even missed his sister Jun, and to think, she was married to Tai, and just received her doctorate in medicine.

At least in some ways Davis was related to Kari…

"Kari…" he muttered under his breath, and that's when he focussed on her again. Veemon rolled over in his own little bed. "Oh, here we go again…" he said and he hopped out of bed, onto the table next to Davis' bed, grabbed Davis' water cup and splashed him.

"WHAAA…!" Davis woke up in a shock. "Veemon?!" but then he realized "Oh…"

"You were about to think about Kari again." Veemon pointed out, and as usual Davis always told him to try and snap him out of it. "I'll have to think of some way that's dryer!" Davis said as he dried himself off.

Veemon was getting worried. Davis hadn't been sleeping too well for several nights. "Davish, why don't you at leasht call the guys up, or anshwer their emails onsh in a while…?"

Davis sighed "I just can't."

"You can't, or you won't?" Veemon said, but he only said it to himself.

Davis decided to get some air by going for a walk out on the patio.

The town looked so pretty with all the lights light up, and the traffic roaming in the distance. What looked really stunning was how big the moon looked over the ocean. _"Really looks romantic." _Davis thought to himself. _"Oh, no…! Why did I just think that?"_

His feelings only worsened that even though he was many stories up and far away, he could swear he could see specks on the beach that were obvious romantic couples out on a date. This really made him feel really isolated, and upset. Everyone had someone special except him. Of course he did have Veemon with him, but… it just was the same. Not what he had in mind.

Davis sadly walked over to one of his chairs by the covered pool and sat down just gazing up at the stars asking him over and over if he made the right choice by choosing to live alone and apart from everyone. He thought about it so hard that he feel into a deep sleep.

…

When he awoke he realized the sun was shining. "I must've slept through the night." He got up and stretched himself awake only to realize "Hey! Where's my chair?" He gazed all around him "Where's my penthouse?"

He on a beach that seemed to stretch as far as the eye could see, and all ways seem to lead right back to the beach, except out to sea.

As he trekked along the long sandy shores he could hear voices up ahead. Then soon, he could see all his former friends and their Digimon. Even Veemon was there. They were all partying like no tomorrow—surfing, volleyball, barbeque, Matt still even had his rock-star talent and he and his band were playing.

Suddenly, the ball landed near Davis, and Agumon rushed over to get it, but he didn't even notice Davis was standing there. "Agumon…?" Davis called "Hey!" and he dashed over to catch up to him, but Agumon still took no notice of him.

He tried talking to Tai, but he took no notice of him either. The same with all the others- It was as if he were invisible to them, and soon this confirmed when he tried to lay his hand on Ken's shoulder that his arm passed right thorough him. "Whoa…! What's going on here?"

That's when a sinister, disembodied voice spoke to him, _"It's what you always wanted. You said you could live without any contact from your friends, and look at them now… having the time of their lives, and you have all the time you need to yourself. They can't hear you; they can't see you, and soon everyone in the world will be exactly like them."_

The sunlight began to fade into darkness as a giant crevasse split the ground wide open separating Davis' side of it form the others. "No! No!" he cried "I didn't want it to be like this…!"

_"Oh, but you did." _hissed the voice, and then the source of the voice appeared before him- A shadowy version of Davis. "You're me…?" he asked in shock.

"Who else…?" Dark Davis said "You're all alone. You've got no one else to turn to. Just You… yourself… and nobody…" Dark Davis laughed maliciously as the real Davis was spinning around and around gazing at nothing but the miles of darkness

"No!" he cried out "I didn't want it like this! I didn't want it like this…! I DIDN'T WANT IT LIKE THIS!"

…

Davis kept stirring in his chair muttering over and over "Didn't want this! Didn't want this…!"

Veemon rushed out and shook at Davis "Davish…! Davish…!" Davis finally woke up to find he was still in his patio chair and it was still night "Veemon! You can see me right?"

Veemon looked confused, and assumed that Davis just had a nightmare. Twice in one night… this was getting very serious.

Thunder and lightning shook the skies as storm seemed to break out of nowhere, but Davis had been asleep for a while and storms were common in Beverly Hills, especially near the ocean. Davis and Veemon quickly dashed inside just as the rain began to downpour really hard.

"Wow! Look at that come down." Veemon said aweing at the storm.

Davis didn't answer him though. To him, this storm represented a perfect image of what he felt. Sadness, lonesome, and most of all guilt, but there really weren't much he could do about it.

Even if by some fluke he did decide to cave in and head back to Japan even for a little while, what good would that do? He would get to see his old friends, but would they even want to see him after he just up and abandoned them? Plus, there was still the matter of Kari. He still bet she was married to TK… if not then some other lucky shmo, probably still not even thinking about him or even caring that he was still think about her after all this time.

"Davish? Are you okay?"

Davis shook his head sadly "I don't think so."

"What'sh wrong…?"

Davis tears finally started to show. "Everything…" he peeped "I'm not sure I want to even live anymore."

"Oh… Davish!" cried Veemon. Hear him say those awful words really hurt his little heart.


	4. Getting Worse

**CHAPTER FOUR**

In the Digital World, some Rookie level digimon were playing in the sunny meadows, when suddenly, one of them noticed a single apple on the ground. It reached over to grab it, but then the apple just inched away. The little digimon was soon chasing after it, only to realize that the apple was tied to a string, but too late before falling into a perfect trap set up by the punk kids.

Soon the poor little guy was locked in a special cage electronically wired to ZZ's computer where she began to scan the data within the digimon's body, and then… just let it go, but the others threatened the little critter "You keep your mouth shut… or we'll find you… and then lose you." by that, they meant he'd be toast!

ZZ had gathered a lot of Digimon data and stored it into her computer. "Dang, girl…" Shane said in shock "You made all this in high school? No wonder they booted you out."

ZZ gazed at him angrily, "And I'll boot your face if you don't get out of mine!"

"Hey, you two knock it off!" snapped Lance "We got to keep low until we got what we need."

Kira and Isaac came back carrying a big locked metal crate that was quivering madly as little voices kept calling out. "Let us out! Let us out!"

"About time…! What took you so long?" snapped Lance.

Kira just glared at Isaac and said "Don't ask anymore."

"I said I was sorry." Isaac said. "Remind me again why we're doing this?"

The others all sighed, but Lance decided to explain it one last time "We're copying and extracting the digital codes of these digimon to make our own- one that'll kick those Digi-Destined and their Digimon so hard to the ground they won't come up again."

"Oh yeah… I get it now." Isaac cheered with giddiness and excitement "Shut up!" snarled Kira "And give me a hand here… we got to move fast or those Digi-Destined creeps may catch on to us."

One by one they unloaded the small digimon from the box and into the cage to have their codes copied and transferred to the laptop. The poor Digimon would have defended themselves if they weren't being threatened with guns. "Move it!" yelled Shane.

Up above in the skies, Angemon and Angewomon- Kari and TK's Digimon. They were going a fly, while they were on a date in the Digital World. "So, how's Kari?" Angemon asked.

His girlfriend regretted to say "She's growing worse. Last night she hardly got a wink of sleep. She kept tossing and turning wishing for things to go back to the way they were before Davis and Veemon left."

Angemon hated what everyone was going through lately. Even TK, but at least he showed signs of improvement and had even moved on and found another woman, but still "Maybe it's time we all did something about it?" he suggested "Maybe one of us could head to California and try talking to Davis?"

Everyone had suggested that idea for a while now. Even though they had no way of knowing where Davis lived, as his home address and phone number were blocked to them all, they did know where to find Noodle Corp's main office where he worked… however… it was also debatable that maybe Davis would care to even listen. After all… he did leave for a reason.

Angewomon thought maybe it would be best if she went. She knew at least Veemon would _probably_ listen to her, and he didn't show the same resentment to the others as Davis did, but Angemon talked her out of it. "What would Kari say if she knew you just ran off? Maybe we should think about it some more."

Angewomon wasn't sure she agreed this time "We've already been doing just that for a year." But she said it to herself…

Suddenly, she gazed down at what appeared to be a gaggle of frightened little Digimon running away. "What's going on down there?" she asked. Her boyfriend could the Digimon running looking pretty scared, but from up where they were they couldn't see anything for miles that would scare them, but they all seemed to be running from the forest nearby in the meadow down below.

"Let's go check it out."

As they descended, one of the punks could them. "Heads up…!" Kira whispered "Intruders at twelve-o-clock."

"It's that late already?" asked Isaac.

Shane bopped him on the head for that. "That's air force talk, dimwit!"

They could all see the two angel digimon up ahead. "Let's split!" Lance said.

They quickly gathered up all their stuff and ZZ hacked into another temporary portal and they all escaped quickly in a flash of light.

"Look!" cried Angewomon "Did you see something just there?"

"Yeah… it looked like a flash, but on the ground?"

The angels moved towards the area of the forest they saw the flash only to find no one was there, but there were drag marks and footprints in the ground that indicated "Someone was here." said Angemon.

"Or something…" added Angewomon.

…

They de-digivolved and reported to Izzy and the gang immediately. "I know what you mean." Izzy said "Just a while ago I saw a small blip on the screen from exactly where you explored."

"But what does it all mean?" asked Kari

"I have my suspicions." Izzy said, and he explained how that since the Digital World was mainly an alternative universe accessible by various portals, as well as computers, it was always a possibility that people could actually hack their way in.

"You mean like hacking through a file?" asked Cody

"Golly gee…." remarked Armadillamon "It'd have to take one heck of a super brain to be able to hack that deep."

"What kind of people would want to enter the Digital World, and what for?" asked TK.

"I don't know, but it was defiantly people." Patamon said "We saw the footprints, what else could they have been?"

"Can't we just track them… and find where they are?" Sora asked.

"I've been trying, but it's no use." Izzy said "They don't have digivices, or any digimon with them. My only clue the location of where they entered and how they came back."

Ken thought he'd make a case out of it, and if he could help from the boys down at the police station "It'll make it easier."

"Right." Added Tai "Meanwhile, we'll all keep a strong alert. If someone's out there hacking the Digital World, my guess is they're up to no good."

Everyone agreed. Sora said she would send a message to Matt at his astronaut training facility. "And I'll go find Gabbumon." Biyomon offered.

"But wait…" Kari asked "What about Davis?"

The others turned to face her as if she had said something shocking "What about Davis?" asked Mimi. "Well, shouldn't we tell him?" Kari asked, but as much as everyone agreed that Davis should be told of the situation "I think that's going to be easier said than done." Hawkmon said.

Obviously, everyone had constantly tried to find any hope of contacting Davis, but the only chance they had was a long distance call to Noddle Corp itself. Not only was it very expensive, but it was also a waste of time to most of them as Davis never answered a single one. Even Izzy couldn't break through.

"Gee, how can Davis be doing all this…?" Tentomon asked.

Palemon explained from what she knew from when Mimi lived in New York, "Rich people are pretty powerful in the states. Davis must be using his money and power to ensure that we stay out of his life."

"So, do we try and tell him, or not." Yolei said.

No one answered, not at all. What was there to say?

…

As Kari and Gatomon took the subway to work… Gatomon noticed that Kari was drifting off again. "I guess that's it." Kari said "Davis really doesn't care about us anymore."

"What makes you so sure?" she said "Do you even know what he's doing about now?"

Kari smiled weakly "Okay, maybe I don't, but why else would he not even want to talk to any of us, or visit once in a while, or even go to the Digital World?"

Kari had never shown this much concern about Davis before. She was very worried about him and missed him, as a friend, and someone who was always there to help give everyone that burst of confidence to keep trying.

Gatomon decided that was it. She was going to do something about this.

…

Meanwhile, Davis was working in the office that day at the top of the giant complex building, and Veemon was at the daycare section where some of the employees brought their kids. The poor man sat at his desk, went all his reviews, bills, documents, and contracts and business with other countries, but he still felt pretty glum ever since the other night.

After all his main work was done, all he could do was sit in his chair with a bottle of non-alcoholic wine and drink it up until sundown when most of the employees had gone home, and all the children at the daycare were gone. Veemon would be coming up soon and they'd go home.

The janitor came in and emptied the waste bin and noticed Davis there. "Boss…? 'Ey, boss?"

"Mmm…!" Davis stirred and looked up "Oh, Chuck."

"Now, Boss, what da heck is wrong with ya?"

Davis sighed; a lot of his employee's had been asking him that, noticing he was droopy in the chops. "Have you ever wondered if maybe you made a big mistake, but you're not sure you can or even should fix it?"

Chuck wasn't sure what exactly Davis was talking about. "You listen here…" he said "Ol' Chuck here's been around quite some time and made loads of mistakes. Some he'll never clean. All I'm gonna say to you is, if you've got a chance… take it." Then he left, and Veemon came in. "What was that all about?" he asked, not that he really couldn't tell.

Davis sighed and packed up his briefcase. "Never mind… let's go home."

Veemon sighed for what had to be the tenth time today. "What am I going to do with him?" he wondered to himself.


	5. Ultimate Choice?

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Ken returned from work that night, and told Yolei that he and the boys down at the station had found some leads about who they were suspecting.

"They're in Japan?" Yolei asked. "Yes, and in this very city." Ken answered, and he showed her a small graft that showed where the unauthorized digi-portal appeared when Izzy spotted it. "Now if those guys have no digimon, and if they had to walk, they couldn't have had too far to go."

"But that's all we know, Ken." Wormon said in a whimper "We still don't know exactly where they are, who they are or what they're trying to do."

Hawkmon calmed him down "You know what happens when you overexert yourself." But it was too late; Wormon's wormy sweat was getting all over the carpet. "Wormon…! I just spent all day vacuuming the floor." snapped Yolei.

"Sorry." Wormon said.

He then went to the bathroom to clean himself up, and Hawkmon had to carry him there so he wouldn't slime on the floor anymore on the way.

Yolei continued to do the dishes, but she seemed rather glum, and Ken knew why. By this point it would've been their first wedding anniversary, except they still weren't married yet. Ever since Davis had left, their hearts just weren't in the right place, especially Ken. He wanted his best friend to be there by his side.

Very often, the others would suggest they just go ahead and do it anyway, and were already well prepared with everything so it could be done in a day or two, but Ken and Yolei weren't sure they could. However, by this point in time, it was starting to look unavoidable.

"Maybe… it's time we thought about it?" Ken suggested.

Yolei sadly agreed, and they decided call up the others and tell them, "But why do I feel so bad about it?"

…

Meanwhile…

The punks had been hard at work with all the data they had gathered. It was so fantastic yet so frightening… for some of them.

"How's it coming?" Lance asked.

"Not much linger now." ZZ answered as she worked hard to perfect the last bits of their own digimon. "You're scary, you know." Isaac said "Smart, but scary."

ZZ took it more of a compliment.

Their plan was all coming together. Now all they needed was the right time and place to lure all the Digi-Destined at once.

Shane burst into the hideout yelling "Dudes! Dudes…!"

"Um, yeah…! Not a dude here." ZZ scoffed.

Shane explained that he just got word that two of the Digi-Destined were planning a wedding in a couple of days. Hearing this made Lance grin wickedly- the perfect chance to wipe out all of them at once, "A wedding day, or should I say… deading day!"

…

Davis wasn't feeling very energetic and just lay down on his bed when he got home from work, and even fell into a deep sleep.

Veemon was out swimming in the pool wearing cute little water wings as the water was rather deep to him. It was getting dark but the time he got out and dried himself off. He looked up and thought he could see a familiar shape in the sky. "Nah…. it can't be." but it was, at that very moment, figure flew in closer and landed next to him on the roof. "Veemon…!"

Veemon was just shocked out of his heart. "A… An… Angewomon…?!" It was her, and she looked out of breath as if she had flown across the ocean to reach here. "Well, actually… I did." She admitted, and then she explained that she lied to Kari saying she was going for a date with Angemon and needed to digivolve, when really she was coming here, and she had been hovering over Noodle Corp waiting for Davis and Veemon to leave and she followed them. "Nice, place you guys got here."

As much as Veemon was happy to see her after a very long time, it didn't take much to guess why she had come. "I think we need to talk." Veemon said, and so the two of them sat in the lawn chairs, and Veemon explained all about Davis' problems. Angewomon felt shocked, "But… he's so successful, and motivated, and…"

"…Miserable." Veemon cut in "I don't know what I'm going to do about him. He can't go on like thish. I'm worried he's going to do shomething shtupid."

Angewomon was really worried, but she told Veemon "People… or digimon… they often do strange things when they're in love." Those words really sank into Veemon, "But I guess…" Angewomon continued "In Davis' case… he's out of love. I just don't see how after all this time he still wishes he could be with Kari."

"Well, I can hardly believe the others are worried and that upshet over all thish." Veemon said. What he would give to talk some sense into Davis and maybe they could go back and hopefully reconcile… but… if Davis wanted to stay he had to respect Davis' wishes. "I can't leave him all alone."

Angewomon gazed down at him. "Veemon… that's just about the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say." She bent forward and pecked his little head. The lightest, softest touch of her warm lips against his skin… Veemon never felt so warm and squishy before. However, this only made Veemon feel worse, but not just for Davis. He was trying to hide that ever since Angewomon arrived he had been feeling strange… as if his old feelings for her were coming back, but he knew she was Angemon's girl, not his, and never would be, and that made him feel sad… but a different kind of as he never felt before. Was this was Davis meant when he told Veemon that Kari was his one and only?

Suddenly he was snapped out of his trance by Davis' voice "You…!" he snapped. He recognized Angewomon as Kari's partner "What is she doing here?" he asked at Veemon.

"Davis…" Angewomon said "I… uh…"

"Did Kari send you here?" Davis asked sternly "Are the others trying to track me down?"

"Davish…? You don't undershtand." Veemon said finally cutting him off, and explaining what he and Angewomon talked about. Davis was shocked to hear that the others actually missed him, especially Kari who had been feeling out of her mind for feeling responsible for his leaving.

"She does? Good! She deserves it." Davis said silently to himself. Then he and Veemon received a surprising bit of news about Ken and Yolei. "So they're finally tying the knot, huh? I hope they have a good life." Davis said; imply that he was obviously not interested in coming for the wedding or even sending his blessings.

"You call this good?" Angewomon protested "Davis look at you? You're drowning in your own misery. You're falling apart. You need to be with your friends. Kari values you as a close friend, and she's not dating TK anymore."

Something inside Davis snapped at his rage "I don't care!" he simply said. "It doesn't matter if she was dating TK or some other guys or what. Kari values me as a friend. That's it! To her I'm nothing more. Well I don't. I valued her as more… I wanted it to be more." On and on he went about saying how much he loved Kari and wanted to be with her, "But I came to realize… she doesn't feel the same. Now all I really see her is… the vile snake that broke me in half."

The two digimon were horrified to hear Davis say such things, and it made Angewomon start to think maybe she wasted her time, though it was nice to sit with Veemon for a while. "I think I better go." Angewomon said. Not only was she very upset, but it was later in Japan than it was there, and Kari would raise the roof.

So she flew off, but waved at Veemon.

_"Good riddance!"_ Davis thought

"Davish, I can't believe you!" Veemon snapped at him.

"Veemon…! I made my choice." Davis said "This is my life, this is how I want to be, and I am tired of others telling me what I should and should not do."

Veemon wasn't sure if Davis was just full of hot air, as it was normal when you lived alone and tortured, but "I've always thought that deep down you were shtill a great guy, and had a shoft spot for those you left behind. But… I guessh I was wrong. You really don't care about anyone."

And he walked past him and into the house. "Veemon…!" Davis said, but nothing followed after that but total silence and Davis realizing that he was being a big jerk just now. He fell into one of the chairs and rubbed his face his face. "Damn it Davis… what have you done to yourself." He muttered.

…

Kari was easier on Gatomon when she got back. "Yeah really going on a date… huh?" she said sarcastically. "I'm sorry, but I had to do it."

Kari wasn't really all that mad… at least now it was clear where Davis lived, but also that he wasn't exactly reasonable. "I guess he really doesn't care about us anymore…"

"…or me!" she said that to herself. Hearing what Gatomon said that Davis didn't value her as a friend, but rather a snake… A SNAKE!

Gatomon thought Kari would want some time alone, and it was late at night, and she was exhausted from flying back and forth across the ocean.

Kari walked over to the window and gazed out at the sleepy town, but her head dropped down, and her hand slid down the glass followed by soft and tearful sobs escaping from her throat. _"I'm just a… snake?"_ she kept saying to herself which only hurt her more.


	6. Painful choice

**CHAPTER SIX**

Veemon fell asleep on the sofa, not wanting to be in his bed near Davis at the moment, and all he could think of was Angewomon. He was starting to even have a romantic fantasy again, not like the one where he and Gatomon were dancing but…

He was a tall, handsomer, humanoid version of himself, and he and Angewomon were dancing in the stars. It was so heavenly, but suddenly the dream turned into a nightmare, as Veemon professed his live for her, but she rejected him, and then appeared Angemon to take away in mean manner, leaving poor Veemon all by himself and spinning and wailing in the darkness.

"Veemon…! Veemon…!" Davis said as he shook him softly. Veemon woke up. "Davish…?"

"Are you okay? You were yelling in your sleep. You were yelling… Angewomon! Ange… wo… mon…"

"Oh, yeah… Angewomon." cried Veemon. Now he understood how Davis felt. Angewomon was, indeed, what Kari felt like to Davis; one and only, but she was with someone else, and he couldn't be with her for real… and it began to melt his insides away to sadness and bitterness.

"Davish… I'm sho shorry." Veemon said tearfully. "I'm shorry I yelled at you."

Davis hugged his little friend and said he was sorry too. Still, neither one of them knew what to do. They didn't know if going back to Japan even for Yolei and Ken's wedding was safe. Not if it meant facing Kari or Gatomon again, or pretty much anyone.

What if Gatomon told them about everything Davis had said when he yelled at her?

…

But the only person who knew of this was Kari. Gatomon felt it best not to upset anyone even more. Things were already sad enough as they were with the wedding approaching. She didn't even tell Patamon.

Aside from all this, and worrying about Davis and the wedding, there was also the matter of those mysterious people who hacked into the Digital World, were still at large. Izzy, Ken, neither of them knew what was going on. They even contacted Gennai, but he was just as stumped as the rest of them were.

Who would have thought that not having a digivice and all that went with it would make things so complicated? It was this that Yolei and Ken thought of postponing the wedding yet again, but the others wouldn't hear of it. It had been put off long enough, and Ken and Yolei wanted nothing more than to just tie the knot… even if it meant Davis wouldn't be there. Besides, they couldn't keep going back and forth changing their minds.

It was time to go through with it… no matter what!

…

A couple of days later, everything was all set up. Nothing too fancy, just a simple wedding with friends and family, but also the day the punks planned to make their move. They were going to trash the wedding, take out all the Digimon first then, slaughter all the humans there, even the in-laws, friends and family if need be.

Isaac was growing impatient as he and the others hid outside as storm clouds began to close in. He couldn't wait to trash the wedding and dig into the big feast of food in the common-area of the chapel. "Please… can't we do it now? I'm starving!"

"Stay put!" growled Kira.

"Oh, but the food, it smells so…"

"Shut up!" Shane growled.

"We wait for the go from Lance." ZZ added "He's making it so the cops can't get here."

"Pft! Like we'll be long gone before anyone has a chance to call them." Kria scoffed.

Ken's mother couldn't stop blubbering "My little boy's finally getting married. I can't believe it."

Tai Whispered to Wormon, "Does she ever stop blubbering?"

"That's nothing. You should've seen her on birthdays and Christmas, and Ken's graduations."

Tai shuddered "I'd hate to think of what she's like when she's sad."

Jun nudged him softly "Honey, that's not nice." she said, but she wasn't really all that angry with him. What upset her was the fact her brother wasn't here, and he hadn't even spoken to her in over a year. "Jun, leave it alone." Kari said "If Davis doesn't want to be here, I don't think we should act like this."

Her sister-in-law and brother were shocked that Kari would say such things, but rather than carry it on, they decided to hold it off. Now was a time to at least try to be happy for Ken and Yolei.

Ken was already there, and suited up nicely, and soon, Yolei came walking down the aisle on the arm of her father. She looked simply beautiful in the wedding dress Sora had made especially for her. Her hair was styled so beautifully, and she wore contacts in place of her glasses. Ken couldn't see anything else but his bride walking towards him.

The ceremony began…

…

Lance finally made it to the chapel grounds and made himself visible to the others by waving…

"There he is…" cried Shane "Let's move." And they all dashed into position and readied their weapons. "Good thing my old man used to run an army surplus store." Shane said.

…

Everyone watched with joy as the preacher carried on with the traditional openings and sayings, Yolei and Ken were very happy, but… still… deep down… they really wished that Davis was there.

"If there is anyone here who knows why these two should not be joined, speak now…"

That's when a loud booming sound was heard the ground began to quiver and shake. Yolei almost fell over, but Ken saved her.

"What the heck was that?" snapped Matt.

"Sounds like it came from outside." said Gabbumon.

The others began to race for the door, and Yolei was near tears "All I wanted was to get married!" she cried. Ken perked her up "Never mind, Yolei. We'll work this out, and then, nothing's going to stop us."

His bride smiled, and they dashed to see the commotion too.

Outside, dark clouds were everywhere and lightning and thunder shook the skies, but what everyone was shocked to see was a giant metal monster "What… is… that?!" shrieked Mimi followed by the sound of wicked sniggering as the punks came out from behind the beast "What's this…?" Lance said "It's your death warrant."

Izzy tried to scan the digimon, but there was no data on it at all, just scrambled codes of various digimon all molded together into an artificial metallic monstrosity, almost like how when Ken created Kimeramon years ago. This also made his power level and abilities unable to determine.

"A manmade digimon…?" Cody asked hardly believe it "Who do you guys think you are?"

"I'll bet they're the dirty sneakers who hacked into the Digital World." Armadilamon sneered.

The punks just laughed and stated they were the ones who were going to be killing them and going down in history as the guys that took out the Digi-Destined.

"Why would you want to kill us?" asked Joe.

"Yeah...! What have we ever done to you?" added Gomamon.

Lace explained that they had hopes to one day be somebodies, he and his gang of punks, but no matter how hard they tried the world always chewed them up and spit them out, or never take a single notice at anything they did. So they turned to crime and figured that would not only make them renowned, but also they could make people suffer for having it better than they.

"You sick creeps!" snarled TK "You would just turn to crime and cause trouble just to make people notice you?"

Patamon felt steam emitting from his body in anger. "I don't think we should give them the chance."

Everyone was starting to agree that if these punks wanted a fight, then so be it!

"Let's party!" said Lance "ZZ…!"

ZZ nodded and activated her laptop which helped control their digimon. "Dai-X-mon, prepare for battle!"

Dai-X-mon's eyes glowed bright in response, and he growled fiercely.

"This is it!" Tai said.

Matt stood by his side and agreed "It's time to digivolve!"

Everyone else agreed and got out their digivices, but… nothing happened!

They kept trying, but still nothing. Even the armor-digivolution didn't activate. Izzy tried to calculate it, "Something's blocking the signals." He said. Then his laptop went crazy and didn't work well.

It was ZZ! While in the digital world she studied up on digivices and their codes and technology making it easy for her to jam the processers. "We can't digivole!" cried Palemon "And if we can't digivolve…!"

"WE RUN!" cried Gatomon.

The fight was on.

…

Meanwhile, Davis was out pulling his cart that day, with Veemon and serving customers during lunch. Both of them were wondering how things were back in Japan, even though they knew it was really right to think about.

"I'll bet Ken and Yolei have tied the knot by now." Davis said.

"Yeah… everyone's partying too." Veemon said. "Do you think maybe we should've at leasht shent a card or shomething?"

Davis shook his head, still thinking it was best to keep out of their lives. Going back by this point or even talking to any of the others was now totally and completely out of the question as it was most likely to cause trouble and fighting. They all didn't deserve anymore of it.

As Davis pulled his cart up the street, he passed by the electronics store, and several TVs in the window, all tuned into the news for a recent report of a disturbance in Japan.

The broadcast showed footage taken from a chapel where several people and their pets seemed to be under attack from a giant creature control by a gang of criminal punks.

"Davish!" cried Veemon.

"I see…" Davis said in shock. "Guys…!" His friends were under attack by a digimon they didn't recognize. The other digimon hadn't digiviolved, and the police were nowhere in sight- the reports indicated that roads and bridges towards the chapel were damaged and inaccessible, and with a thunderstorm approaching, flying conditions were out of the question.

Veemon and Davis were heart-struck. "Davish… we… we…"

Davis could tell what he was trying to say, but Davis' insides were going crazy. He had to do something, but it meant going back and having to face the others.

_"I must… but I can't… but I must… but… I… I…!"_


	7. ExVeemon's Sacrifice

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

The punks were really enjoying themselves, watching the digi-destined and their digimon run and scream like babies. Izzy couldn't even try to reenergize his laptop to try and unjam the digivolution codes, every time he tried, ZZ would quickly hack and block him out, or one of the other punks would shoot at him with their guns.

They planned to prolong their suffering as long as they could, and keep them alive so they could witness all their digimon being killed at the hands of Dai-X-mon, and then they would die too, and so would anyone else who dared to come within ten miles of the chapel and try to interfere.

Though Dai-X-mon had no main information, it became obvious that he was a mega digimon. All the other digimon didn't stand a chance against him; it was foolish to even try. Dai-X-mon even had a nasty set of attacks…

**_"X-QUAKER…!" _**which caused fierce tremors, making it hard to stand up or run straight…

**_"X-BOMBER…!" _**which fired several small explosives at everyone "Take cover!" shouted Tai as the bombs exploded everywhere. Yolei even landed in a pile of mud ruining her wedding dress "UGH!" she groaned.

However, all this was nothing compared to Dai-X-mon's ultimate move. It was called "X-Laser!" a very powerful charge of immense energy that was even as anyone spoke, being built up inside of him. Once it reached a-hundred percent, it would fire a burst of power so massive anything its path would be horrible incinerated.

"What happens if one of us gets hit…?" Tentmon regretted to ask. Everyone already knew the answer to that. A power that massive, and the levels and strengths so weak- "We'll go the way of Wizardmon!" shrieked Gatomon.

The punks were laughing themselves with glee and evil. "How much longer, ZZ?" asked Lance.

"Laser power charged at fifty-percent and climbing. It won't be long now."

Lance sniggered wickedly. This was more fun than the video games he played as a boy.

The storm was coming in faster than ever and the lightning and thunder becoming more savage. Soon the rain started to fall, and the gang and their digimon couldn't hold out much longer. The digimon all tried their best, but all their attacks combined were no match against a mega.

Izzy just couldn't seem to unjam ZZ's blocker, but that's what made him realize. "The laptop…! We've got to get it away from them."

"Right…! I'm on it." Tai said as he ran for the punks. "Tai… wait…!" shouted Matt.

ZZ already instructed Dai-X-mon to stop him, and Jun came and shoved him out of the way. "Are you crazy!" his wife shouted.

It was no good, no what the others would try, they'd be stopped by Dai-X-mon, or one of the punks firing upon them with their weapons to keep them at bay. "We have to keep trying!" cried TK "It's our only chance."

They all kept on trying, and they kept on failing, and Dai-X-mon's charge was growing stronger than ever.

"I can't believe we're really doing it!" cried Kira with joy.

Isaac felt like blubbering with joy "It's so beautiful. We're going to go down in history."

"Yes! YES…!" shouted Lance "Prepare for your end, Digi-Destined!"

Suddenly, several shots from above bombarded around them. The punks all flipped over losing all their weapons and ZZ's laptop went skidding across the ground. "What the heck was that?" cried Lance.

"Up there!" cried Shane.

The others all looked up, and could see "Is that… Ex-Veemon?" asked Gatomon.

"And look who's riding him."

The others all looked up and could see him waving and shouting, "HEY!"

"DAVIS…!" Kari shouted, and the others all beamed with excitement. Ex-Veemon waved at everyone, especially Gatomon, but the punks couldn't believe it. "Where'd this freak show come from?"

ZZ rushed to grab her laptop. "Oh, no you don't!" shouted Ex-Veemon, **_"VEE-LASER!"_** and fired straight at the laptop destroying it instantly. "No!" screamed ZZ.

A bright flash of light emitted from everyone's digivices, and Izzy's computer was online again. "He did it!" cried Tai "We can digivolve now."

"Guys…!" Davis called as he hopped off of Ex-Veemon and ran towards them. "Davis!" Kari cried, and didn't know why, but she ran towards him and collided into him in a big hug. "Kari…!" he whispered and he whirled her around and around, and the others came and exchanged hugs, high-fives, Matt just had to give Davis another guy-noogie. No one was happier to see Davis than Ken, and Yolei… she just smacked Davis across the face. "That was for leaving!" she yelled at him. Davis just stood there rubbing his face, but suddenly Yolei threw her arms around him, blubbering that "And this for coming back!"

Davis hugged her back and said "We've got a job to do."

"Yeah…" agreed Ex-Veemon and the other digimon agreed too, and all the others Digivolved…

_"WAR-GREYMON!"_

_"METAL GARURUMON!"_

_"GARUDAMON!"_

_"MEGA-KABUTERIMON!"_

_"LILYMON!"_

_"ZUDOMON!"_

_"MAGNA-ANGEMON!"_

_"ANGEWOMON!"_

_"ANKYLOMON!"_

_"AQUILAMON!"_

_"STINGMON!"_

Ex-Veemon and Stingmon couldn't DNA digivolve as Ex-Veemon was a little tired from his trip across the ocean, but still. "Yeah…! That's what I'm talking about!" hollered Davis "Now we got ourselves a force!"

The punks couldn't believe this. Isaac felt like running for life. "Stay!" shouted Lance. "You freaks think this is over? You got another thing coming! Go for it Dai-X-mon!"

But Dai-X-mon turned to face him and his punks. "What are you doing?"

"Lance!" cried ZZ "I can't control him without my laptop. He's only programed to attack whatever he sees… including us!"

"Let's get out of here!" cried Kira and they all ran for it as their own creation began to chase them, but the champion digimon attacked Dai-X-mon from behind redirecting his attention. Now the ultimate digimon and the two megas could have at him, but still… even with all their forces combined, Dai-X-mon proved to be a lot stronger than he seemed, as he was artificial, and as he wasn't being controlled, he could think independently.

"Silly digimon are no match for Dai-X-mon." he growled "I will destroy!"

"Wipe him out!" shouted Tai.

"Get him!" called Matt.

The two mega digimon dashed for Dai-X-mon, and he just swung his arm and bashed them away. Some of the ulitmates flew inward to try and attack him but he fired his **_"X-BOMBER…!" _**explosives right at them, knocking them away.

While they were all dealing with them, the champions and the humans chased after the punks to round them up. "You won't get away from us!" Davis snapped as he chased after Lance, and the two of them began to brawl hard.

The champion digimon did their best to block off the escape routes trapping the other punks, and let others grab them, but Yolei was really the one letting her rage out. She tapped Kira from behind and when he turned she punched him hard "That was for ruining my wedding!"

Isaac cowardly just fainted after saying "Okay, I give! I'm down!"

All four of them were beat and tied up, and soon reinforcements were on the way. Ken managed to contact some of his allies at the station, and they managed it make it over by driving off the roads, but Lance was still loose. He and Davis were still at it, and in their brawl they rolled down the side of the hill.

Then suddenly, they spotted one of the guns that had been knocked away when Davis arrived lying on the ground. Both of them were now struggling to get at it, but up at the top there was trouble.

Dai-X-mon was starting to glow; his ultimate attack was fully powered and ready to fire, and the other digimon weren't looking so good, after just a short while of battling, they were growing tired while Dai-X-mon looked ready for his first kill. "Who shall it be first?"

That's when he decided…

"Angewomon…!" cried Kari.

"Get out of there…!" called TK.

War-Greymon and Metal-Garurmon, even Magna Angemon tried to rush over and get Dai-X-mon's aim off, but still he just kicked them away hard. All three of them were hardly able to move after being hit so hard. "No!" cried Matt.

"Get up guys…!" cried Tai, but they couldn't!

Angewomon was backed against the wall of the chapel, and she had been beaten a lot in the battle she wouldn't be able to fly away fast enough.

"Merciful heaven!" cried preacher, and he began to pray for a miracle to save the angel, and his house of god.

"Angewomon…!" cried Kari and she tried to run over to help her but the others held her back. "Kari, no…! Stay back!" cried Stingmon.

"But Angewomon…!" cried Kari

Even Magna Angemon summoned up all his strength to try and stop Dai-X-mon, only to be kicked away again. "No!" cried Angewomon and she tried her **_"CELESTIAL ARROW!"_** nothing happened. Not even a scratch.

Dai-X-mon laughed "Futile! Now allow me to show you true power…"

Everyone gazed in horrific shock as Dai-X-mon's chest opened wide to reveal the energy. "PLEASE! DON'T DO IT!" screamed Kari.

**_"X-LASER…!"_**

POW! The beam fired right towards the helpless angel. She gasped hard bracing for her certain end, when suddenly…

"NO…! Ex-Veemon flew in from nowhere right in front of the beam, taking the hit for her!

_"EX-VEEMON…!"_ Davis and Angewomon shouted

As his body began to disintegrate, Ex-Veemon managed to get one last look at Angewomon. "Ha! Like you said…!" he shouted "People and digimon often do crazy things when they're in love! I LOVE YOU ANGEWOMON! AND… I… AL…WAYS… WILL!"

Then in a massive explosion, he was gone. Completely destroyed to the last piece of data... He would never be reconfigured! Everyone had tears of shock and sadness in their eyes. Angewomon began to cry. "Ex-Veemon…! No… No!"

But Davis… his D3 screen went dark, and static indicating it was dead. "E… Ex… Vee… mon?!" he cried "No…!" As a big bang of lighting and thunder struck the skies he shouted. "NOOOOOOOOO…!"

**_Author's upset:_**

**_*Shaking with aching feelings*_**

**_What… have I done?!_**


	8. Die too soon

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Ex-Veemon was really gone, and Davis, was overwhelmed with devastation and grief over the loss of his best of best friends. The one who always stood by his side, even though worse times…!

All Davis could see were flashbacks from the day he meet Veemon and all they had been through together. The many adventures they had, and all the things they had done.

Dai-X-mon merely chuckled "Well… not what I was going for, but fine nonetheless." Now it was just a matter of charging up again and take out the rest of the digimon, however, all the digimon were so infuriated with what he had done that they felt their strengths returning. "GET HIM…!" shouted War-Greymon, and they all dove at him at once, even Angewomon.

As for Davis, Lance grabbed the gun and pointed it straight at his head. "See ya…!" he chuckled, but suddenly, Davis grabbed his arm. "YOU!" and he and Lance began to brawl again, this time Davis was in the biggest of rages he had ever been.

Meanwhile, all the other digimon tried with all their might, but even with their rage and determination, Dai-X-mon was still very powerful and strong. "Told you so…!" Isaac mocked

"You morons don't have a chance!" added Shane.

The others didn't care what the punks thought. They were going to beat Dai-X-mon! Ex-Veemon would have wanted it. Izzy made some calculations and determined that even with all their powers combined, "It's not enough, we have to drain his strength so he can't defend himself!"

None of the others had any idea how to do that. Even the champion digimon wouldn't dare to try or they'd be destroyed too.

Davis was still fighting with Lance, and he got thrown to the ground and Lance got the gun again. "Face it, bro! You and your friends are history!" he mocked "First we took out your Ex-Veemon, and then the rest of you." he clicked the gun bolt readying it to fire, but Davis quickly kicked the gun away and pinned Lance down to the ground and rammed numerous punches to his face. "For what you did to my digimon… I'll never forgive you!"

Finally they both saw the gun right beside them, and both reached for it, and in a rage of struggling, the gun fired twice!

Dai-X-mon finally had all the ultimate and mega digimon huddled in one space. "What are we going to do?" asked Garudamon.

"There's nothing we can do." said Zudomon.

"We can pray for a miracle." suggested Mega-Kabuterimon.

Dai-X-mon only laughed "Too bad such a thing won't be coming." His weapons were all charged up again, and he was ready for the big kill. "Oh boy…! This is it!" cried Lilymon."

Magna-Angemon and Angewomon held hands. "I'm sorry you heard Ex-Veemon say those words." Angewomon said, but her boyfriend was more than understanding. "It's all right. He was a good friend, and now I understand how he must've felt."

Angewomon smiled and they both embraced for the end together. The champions and the humans all watched in horror, while the punks watched with glee.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Farewell…!" sneered Dai-X-mon, but as he prepared to launch his attack, a big bolt of lightning from the storm actually struck him, and conducted through his metallic armor and began to shock him badly and damage him from the inside. "Look at him!" said Stingmon.

"He's losing power." added Aquliamon.

"No way!" remarked the punks.

"Hey guys… now's your chance." Ankylomon called out.

"He's right." Matt said

"What are we waiting for?" added Tai.

_"GO GET' EM!"_ the others all shouted.

All the strong digimon agreed and charged at Dai-X-mon, and fired their most powerful attacks. "FOR EX-VEEMON…!" they all said before firing all at once. Dai-X-mon didn't stand a chance against all that power combined with the shocking from the lightning. He was destroyed in a massive explosion, never to be seen or heard from again.

It stopped raining too, and Davis marched up the hill pointing the gun at a wounded Lance who had been grazed by one of the bullets. "Lock him up! Forever…!" Davis demanded, and the police took all the punks away.

No one felt like celebrating though. Victory was achieved but at a horrible price. Ex-Veemon was really dead and would never return. He gave his life to save Angewomon, and somehow… everyone felt that it was he who sent that lightning to strike Dai-X-mon.

So at least he died a very brave hero, and a most loving and caring friend.

…

Everyone decided to head back into the chapel to rest, but Ken and Yolei decided it best to call the wedding off yet again! No one was really in the mood to go through with it, and they were all pretty messy and dirty from the events of the battle and the rain, especially Yolei.

At least they had plenty of food to go around, all the parents felt awful for Davis, who had been sitting alone in a private room by himself. He looked quiet and yet he was devastated. Who could blame him?

"I've never known him to be so upset." TK said

"Do you think he'll be all right?" asked Joe.

The others thought he would be, in time.

Gatomon, however, was very upset. "He said he loved me." She sobbed "He was protecting me out of love."

Patamon hugged her close. "Gatomon, don't blame yourself. It's no one's fault."

"Patamon's right." said Hawkmon "Any one of us would've done the same thing to protect you."

Gatomon knew they were all telling the truth, some of them even tried to help her before it happened, but it didn't make anyone at all feel a bit better.

"Where's Kari?" asked Tai.

"She went to bring Davis some food." Jun said "He hasn't eaten in a long time."

…

Davis had been sitting in the private room for hours with his dead D3 by his side, and the saddest expression ever on his face.

"Davis…?" Kari spoke softly as she came in with a plate of food. "…thought you may be hungry. You should eat." She set the plate down next to him, but Davis just looked up at her and smiled sadly. "Thanks." He said softly.

Kari apologized to Davis for the umpteenth time, but he assured her "Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault. He did what he had to because he-" he paused and didn't have to finish. "I know." Kari said.

She walked over to the window and gazed out at astonishing scenery, as the storm clouds parted, and the setting sun was revealed. "Davis…?"

"Hmm…?"

"Why did you come back? I thought you never wanted anything to do with us again?"

Davis hoped she wouldn't ask that, but he figured the least he could do was tell while he had the chance to. "I guess… I just couldn't bear to see you guys getting hurt, and be in dangers. I could've just stayed in California and let you guys handle it but… I knew that… that ultimate make me a disgrace to myself everyone in the world… and… even… you!"

Kari felt touched to hear those words. "Davis, I know why you left." she said to him "I know you were only doing it because you thought it was right."

"Never mind, it doesn't matter anymore." Davis cut her off.

Kari didn't know how to respond to that… _not important anymore._

"Kari, can you just promise me one thing…?"

Kari turned her head and gazed at him from afar. "What it is…?"

Davis looked at her with weak, sad eyes, but a smile on his face and speaking in a blissful voice. "Just promise me… no matter what happens… you'll just continue being who you are- the girl I know who brings a sign of joy to many?"

Kari blushed at hearing those words. "Yes… I… I will." she said.

Davis smiled at her one last time. "Thank you." He whispered. Then he said no more.

For a while the two of them said nothing and it was really quiet, until Kari asked "So what are you going to do now? Are you going to go back…?"

She waited for her response, but Davis didn't answer her.

"Did… you hear me?" she asked again turning around and saw Davis just sitting there. His eyes were shut, his head dropped down a bit, and he didn't move or make a sound.

"What's wrong?" Kari asked. "Davis…?"

Then suddenly he keeled forward and fell flat on the floor, spilling his plate of food. Kari gasped and noticed the big bloody stain on his back… where he must had been shot during his fight with Lance and didn't notice until it was too late.

"Davis! Davis…!" Kari's cries caught everyone's attention, and they were devastated upon what they found. Jun and Joe tried everything they could but, it was just too late. He had lost too much blood. His heart wasn't beating and he had no pulse.

Everyone was just devastated beyond words!

…

A big funeral was held for Davis and Veemon. Two of the greatest guys anyone had the privilege of knowing. Everyone had their moment to say what they wanted, all of it good things and how they were upset that he was gone, and hated the fact that his last year of life and last day were not very pleasant, but Davis and Veemon had more than just power, and money, and fame… what they had was heart and soul, and all they ever tried to do was what they thought was best for everyone… even if in actuality they were making a big mistake.

Yolei tried to say her piece but she couldn't go on, and Ken ended up finishing for her, he also announced that he and Yolei would go through with their marriage, but only because it was what Davis would have wanted. "He was the best friend of any friends I ever had, and… how could I not do it… for him?"

Kari felt the most upset, still blaming herself for why Davis and Veemon left Japan in the first place, but she still thought of Davis as a caring friend, a close friend… maybe… if she had the time… it would've been something more. But she promised him that she would be brave and continue to be a caring woman. "For you… Davis." she cried.

All the digimon gave their respect to Davis and to Veemon. Wormon felt the worst because was closer to Veemon than ever. "I don't think there would ever be another digimon who I would ever like to mark as the greatest I ever had the privilege of fighting alongside in the darkest of hours. I'll miss you my friend!"

Many of Davis' employees watched the funeral by telecast, all feeling sad, and many of the people in California and across the world who knew him and were thankful for his services.

"There once again the sad footage we've been watching all day. The farewell blessings of beloved man who started with a single noodle cart and built a global enterprising empire, and one of the greatest Digi-Destined in the world- Daisuke Motomiya, dead at 28."

…

Noodle Corp continued however.

Davis left a will, and everyone knew what to do. His long time number two successor, a Digi-Destined from America, who also had a Veemon, not to mention greatly resembled Davis agreed to take over. The man also, out of his own will, changed his name legally to Davis' name, so that Davis' name would be remembered.

He even had a chance to meet with all of Davis' friends and inform them that Davis' left them out of the will, but with the explanation that, although he felt at times his friends were bad to him, they were still decent people and he knew were strong and resourceful. They didn't need anything much from Davis' will except those kind words.

…

Years went by, and a lot happened…

One day the Digi Destined all met with their friends and family in the Digital world, and their new children too. Kari eventually found another guy and things worked out. She was married a fine teacher, and had a son whom she gave her whistle too. "Ready to have some fun?" she asked

"Yeah…!" Her son responded.

The new Davis, whom everyone had become good friends with over the years, arrived with his son. "What are you still doing here with your dad? Go on and play tag."

So everyone was still having fun and adventures, and life went on as usual.

"Kari, where are you going?" TK asked.

"I forgot something. I'll be right back." She answered before dashing off, but the others had a feeling they knew where she was going.

She and Gatomon would often slip off from the others to visit a small area from where they were before. A small cemetery where several permanently destroyed good digimon rested. Wizardmon was one of them, but also… this was where Veemon's memorial stone was. Gatomon placed a bouquet of wild flowers she had picked by the stone and just sat there feeling both sad and happy at the same time.

As for Kari, she placed her flowers near a statue monument dedicated to the very first human to have a monument in a digimon graveyard. "Davis…" she whispered under her breath. "I miss you."

…

**_THE END_**

**_Author's notes:_**

**_*Sighs* Well, I did it… again!_**

**_That makes five times I've killed Davis off._**

**_You know my rule for my fanfics: If Davis does not end up with Kari... he will be killed, and as such Kari will end up with NO ONE! That is the term of my "PUNISHMENT" fics_**

**_Up yours, shiromasa!_**


End file.
